


In The Woods Somewhere

by AkariHope



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariHope/pseuds/AkariHope
Summary: “A witch! She lives in the woods, in the clearing by the pond!“Or so the rumor went. But Adora knew there was no such thing as magic, and certainly no such thing as witches. At least she assumed.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 307
Collections: Catradora Big Bang 2020





	In The Woods Somewhere

Rumors were something of note in the town just past the woods. They doubled as a hobby, almost. The youngsters and the elders loved gossip alike, and it was almost a contest of sorts – who had heard the most outlandish news today?

As of late, most everyone had taken to talking about a certain topic far more than any other.

It was commonly known that there were strange happenings in the nearby woods. Strange noises and lights, nights where the local fauna were exceptionally skittish, even the wolves. Some people would swear they’d see the visage of a woman skirting between the trees, dwelling in the shadows.

A ghost, some speculated. The lingering spirit of some old woman. An illusion, others said. Overactive imaginations, drawing correlation where there was none to be found.

And for a few years, that was the extent of the story.

But then, one day, a young girl returned from an outing in the woods, with a new tale to tell.

_“A witch! She lives in the woods, in the clearing by the pond! I saw her! She wore a cloak, red like blood! Her eyes glowed different colors, and she hissed like a snake! She had strange lumps beneath her hood, like there were horns or something! I swear she was a monster! I’d never been so terrified…”_

And soon, that account became part of the local folklore. An evil witch, in the pondside clearing, who terrified the animals and townsfolk alike.

But that was merely superstition.

There was no such thing as magic, or monsters, and most _certainly_ not evil witches.

At least that’s what Adora thought.

It was ridiculous to be scared, especially of something no one could prove existed. Any peculiarity could easily be explained through logic.

Surely.

It was on one such gossip-filled afternoon Adora found herself challenging that line of thought.

She sat beneath the shade of a large oak tree, reading but not really absorbing a new book, recommended to her by her friend Bow. He had excellent taste to be sure, but Adora’s head simply wasn’t in the right space. Between the commotion of the nearby women swapping tales and the restlessness in her own mind, focusing was impossible.

She sighed, gently folded the corner of the page to mark her spot, and closed the cover.

 _Next time I’ll get further_ , she thought.

She stood and hugged the book to her chest. As she made to leave, she couldn’t help but overhear one of the nearby women.

“Apparently another girl spotted that witch, you know.”

_Again with the witch…_

Despite how weary she’d grown of the topic, Adora couldn’t help but pause and listen.

“She said her face was covered in _warts_. Can you imagine?”

Another woman scoffed. “Oh come now. _If_ there’s a witch, she’s probably just an old woman who wants to live a quiet life. Let her be a recluse, who _cares_?”

“What if she’s as evil as they say, though? Even if she’s half as scary as the way they describe her, she’d be horrifying…”

“She’s just a person,” Adora muttered to herself.

She shook her head and resumed her stride home once more.

The way hearing such things about the “witch” made Adora feel was odd to say the least. For someone who didn’t believe in magic or witchcraft, she certainly had the urge to defend it. If witchcraft was real, surely it wasn’t evil by nature.

…But it wasn’t real, she reminded herself.

_What are you thinking, Adora? Magic is for fairytales and bedtime stories. Forget about it._

She stepped inside her house, the line of thought quickly slipping from her mind as she breathed in the scent of something baking. An easy smile slipped onto her face.

“That smells good!” she called out.

A laugh rang out from the kitchen. “It better!”

Adora set the book on the table and rounded the corner into the kitchen. It was a bit of a disaster zone – flour spilled over the counter, bowls half-filled with ingredients. Even her sister, watching attentively over the oven, was covered in powder.

“Still can’t bake without making a mess, can you, Mara?”

Mara rolled her eyes but laughed. “As though you’re any better.”

“True, _but_ I don’t bake. No mess to clean up.”

“And no food on the table. You’d go hungry without me.”

“I’d manage.” Adora picked up an apple from the basket on the table and took a big bite. “So, what’re you making?”

Mara’s eyes lit up. She pulled a slip of paper from her apron pocket and waved it slowly. Adora squinted at the familiar handwriting.

“Did Hope give you that?”

“Mhm.” Mara smiled. “Her family’s recipe, apparently. The rolls are supposed to be extra buttery and soft.”

“Wow. Nice of her.”

“Yeah…” Mara trailed off, staring dreamily at the recipe card.

Adora gave her a knowing look before taking another bite. She knew how close the two of them had gotten recently. And moreover, she noticed the way they _looked_ at each other…

“So. Thinking of baking Hope something nice in return?”

“Already ahead of you. Making her favorite.”

Adora’s lips tilted upward. “Cherry pie?”

“Of course.” Mara nodded and closed her eyes. “I can’t wait to see how happy she’ll be…”

With a wave of her free hand, Adora made for her room. “Call me when the rolls are done.”

“Great, so you can help with cleanup!”

“Maybe!”

Adora laughed and stepped inside her bedroom. She plopped herself down upon the bed, idly munching on the rest of her apple as she gazed out the window. The early afternoon sun still blazed down strong, coating the town in a warm glow.

Part of Adora really, _really_ wanted to go right back outside and soak in all the rays. Another more childish part of her wanted to run around, roll in the grass, tumble down a hillside, play in the outskirts of the woods…

_The woods…_

Her mind drifted back to the gossip from before.

She didn’t believe in that superstitious nonsense. Really. It was all just bedtime stories to scare children, and people’s eyes playing tricks on them in the dark. Nothing to be scared of. Nothing real.

It _wasn’t_ real.

Adora took her last bite of apple, flopping onto her back and mumbling to herself, “If there _is_ a witch, I’d sure love to see her…”

_Come…_

“Huh?” Adora glanced over to her door. “Did you call for me, Mara?”

“No?”

_Come…_

She sat upright, looking around the room. “You’re _sure_ you didn’t say anything?”

“Uh, pretty positive. Are you hearing things?”

“Maybe…”

Soon enough, Mara stood in her doorway. She gave the room a once over, as though scanning for something.

“Maybe you need sleep, Adora. Why don’t you take a nap? I’ll wake you when the rolls are ready.”

“Okay…”

Mara walked over and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Get some rest. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

She lay back once more as Mara left, not feeling tired in the slightest. She didn’t need a nap – she needed to know what she heard. It seemed like it came from nowhere, like it was from within her own mind, but she _heard_ it loud and clear.

“Come…” she repeated quietly to herself. “Come _where_?”

_Come…to the woods…_

Adora’s eyes widened. Was it…?

No.

Certainly not.

It couldn’t be.

Impossible.

_Come to the woods…to the pond in the clearing…_

Adora squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears. Mara was right, she must be hearing things. Tired. Maybe out in the sun too long. Or just a hyperactive imagination.

Surely.

_Come…_

“Shut up…”

_Come…_

“Get out of my head…”

**_Come…_ **

Adora let out a growl as she rolled off the bed onto her feet. She grabbed her cloak and fastened it tightly around her as she stepped out.

“Mara, there’s something I forgot I needed to do. I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Woah, and what is this thing?” Mara’s brows furrowed at the sight of the cloak. “Where are you going?”

“Out.”

“I don’t think so. You’re acting _strange_.” She took Adora’s hands in her own. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

Adora refused to meet her eyes. “I can’t tell you.”

“What?”

“I don’t know. I don’t understand it. But…I need to figure it out.”

“Well you’re _not_ going anywhere without me knowing.”

Adora’s eyes narrowed and she pulled her hands away. “Would you quit treating me like a little kid?”

Mara’s expression softened. “You know that’s not what I’m trying to do. I just want to know where you’re going.”

Adora crossed her arms, contemplating. Mara really wasn’t going to let her go anywhere if she didn’t know at least where…

She had to tell her.

“…The woods.”

“ _What_?”

“There’s something I need to see.”

Mara’s face shifted to something Adora had only seen once before: a stern look, emotionless in every aspect, except for her eyes. In the depths of her eyes, there was a speck of what almost looked like…fear.

“Absolutely not, Adora.”

“And why not?”

“We’re not discussing this.” Mara pointed to her room. “You’re going to take that off and relax. End of story.”

“Mara–”

“ _No_ , Adora!”

Adora winced. Mara…didn’t yell… _ever_.

Mara placed her hands on Adora’s shoulders gently. “Sorry. I just…it’s dangerous, Adora. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Hurt by _what_ though?”

“You could trip. There are wolves.” She bit her lip. “…And other things.”

“What kind of ‘other things’?”

“I doubt I have to explain that to you.”

“So you believe there’s a wi–”

Mara shushed her quickly. “Don’t speak of it.”

Adora quirked an eyebrow upward. “Why?”

“Just…trust me, Adora. Don’t speak of it. Try not to think of it either. Pretend you don’t know a thing about it.”

“Mara…”

“Please. Trust me.”

“…Okay.”

Mara let out a sigh of relief and pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you.”

Adora wrapped her arms around her loosely, mind drifting elsewhere.

So Mara believed all the rumors. Adora supposed it would make sense to be a little wary in that case. But she seemed downright _terrified._

Why?

Adora broke the embrace and gave Mara a small smile before returning once more to her room. She closed the door behind her and leaned back against it with a sigh. She stared out the window, toward the outskirts of town, and the edges of the woods just beyond.

“Don’t speak of it…what are you not telling me, Mara?”

_Come…_

“ _Again_?”

_Come…_

Adora groaned. The voice was starting to get to her. When it spoke, it almost physically _ached_. Her head, now pounding dully, throbbed more with each new repetition.

_Come…come to the woods…_

Dropping her head and closing her eyes, she whispered, “Why?”

A soft creak, and Adora felt the afternoon breeze brush against her cheeks. Her eyes flitted open to see the window now ajar.

It…wasn’t like that before.

“You really want me to go there…”

Whatever was calling her, it drew her in like a magnet. She could try and resist all she wanted, but deep in her heart she felt it pull her, urge her closer.

It didn’t feel malicious. In fact, it felt warm. Inviting. Curiosity aside, Adora _wanted_ to go after this thing, the witch or whoever, calling her.

But why was Mara so scared of whatever it was?

…Maybe Adora was stupid enough to find out for herself.

Gripping onto the clasp of her cloak, Adora drew in a deep breath before swiftly clambering out the window, lowering herself onto the grass below. She spared a brief glance back into her room – to the closed door that her sister would open later that evening, and find an unpleasant surprise behind.

_Sorry, Mara._

Adora swallowed the last of her hesitation, she strode forward, to the outside of town.

To the edge of the woods.

She walked as though in a trance, eyes fixed only on the waypoint of the trees, rapidly growing closer.

“Adora? Hello? Adora?”

Adora paused and looked over, seeing a familiar face staring at her in bewilderment.

“Oh. Bow. Hi.”

“Where are you going?” He looked her over. “You look like you’re ready for an adventure or something.”

Adora laughed. “I suppose I am.”

“Uh, why?”

“You…wouldn’t believe me.”

Bow raised an eyebrow. “You sure you’re okay, Adora?”

“Maybe?” She sighed. “I don’t know. Just…there’s something I have to figure out.”

“Want me to come with you?”

_No. Alone. Come alone._

Adora shook her head. “No. It has to be just me.”

“At least tell me _where_ you’re going.”

She paused a moment, before admitting, “The woods.”

Bow blinked. “The woods.”

“Yes.”

“Uh… _why_?”

Adora looked toward the trees again. “There’s this voice calling me there. I want to know what it is.”

“ _What_?!” Bow grabbed her hands. “Adora, no offense, but you don’t just _follow a voice_ telling you to go into the woods. Especially because…”

“There’s a witch. Right?”

“Exactly!”

Adora shook her head. “I don’t know how to explain it, but I’m confident that if this _is_ the work of the witch, she’s not going to hurt me.”

“You do realize you sound crazy.”

“I know, but…trust me? Please, Bow?”

Bow looked at her long and hard. “…If you’re not back tomorrow, I’m going in after you.”

“Deal.” Adora glanced over her shoulder toward her house. “Just don’t tell Mara anything, okay?”

“You want me to keep _secrets_?”

“Please?” She smiled. “For me?”

Bow groaned. “ _Why_ do I let you rope me into these things?”

“Because you’re such a good friend.”

“Alright, alright.” He withdrew his hands and pointed a finger at her. “But I’m not responsible for any slip ups. You _know_ I’m a bad liar.”

Adora grinned and threw her arms around him. Bow laughed and returned the hug, swaying a bit with her.

“Thanks, Bow.”

“Be safe in there.”

Adora let go and nodded, waving as she resumed her path at a half-jog’s pace, not wanting to risk Mara finding out before she could make it inside the forest’s depths. She reached the woods’ edge and rested a hand on the trunk of a tree.

She stared into the dappled growth. It was well-lit enough, dim but certainly not hard to see. But come another few hours…

 _Better get a move on,_ she thought.

Alright, it was official: Adora was lost. Hopelessly.

She was sure she’d gone the right way. From the eastern edge of town, follow the path straight, head south at the rock formation and go straight from there. It should’ve been simple. She should’ve found the clearing at least an hour ago.

So where on _earth_ was she?

Even worse, the voice from before, providing gentle encouragement as she began her trek through the woods, had vanished. In the moment she needed it most, it gave no guidance.

She wrapped her arms around herself; the ever-growing darkness of the trees was beginning to play tricks on her eyes. She swore she saw things in the shadows, shifting and darting through the brush.

Adora _really_ wished she’d brought a lantern.

 _Why call me here only to abandon me?_ she thought.

A rustle in the undergrowth caught her attention. She slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from making any noise, unblinking eyes focused in the direction she heard it.

It was silent for a long moment. Adora relaxed her shoulders, slowly dropping her hand and drawing in a shaky breath. It was so still and silent, she doubted she even heard anything at all.

_Must be my imagination. I’m freaking myself out._

Adora laughed softly. “God, I need to get it together.”

_You do._

She bristled at the return of the voice. It was stronger now, clearer than before. Almost…confident sounding? Like it was pleased with the current state of events.

“Where were you an hour ago?” Adora couldn’t quite keep the frustration out of her tone.

_Lost your signal._

“Signal?”

_Life signal. Can get murky with all the flora._

“You know, these nice explanations would’ve been nice _before_ I ran off into the woods…”

_You were too far before. Even magic has its limits._

“Magic.” The word came out breathlessly. Adora glanced around. “So the rumors are true?”

_You’ll find out soon enough._

“Not if I can’t find you.”

The voice didn’t respond. The heavy silence of the dark took its place, filling the air with a stifling stagnancy.

“Hello?” Adora called out. “Come on, don’t just leave me here. Can’t you guide me or…or _something_?”

Not even the sound of the wind. The breeze didn’t seem to reach this far in.

“Something? Anything?”

More silence.

Adora huffed and leaned her back against a tree trunk. “Maybe I’m just going crazy. I’m hallucinating. Or…” She gave herself a hard pinch, wincing. “Ow, okay, not dreaming.”

She slid down to sit on the forest floor. The ground was surprisingly soft beneath her, the grass cool and slightly damp. She ran her fingers through the blades idly, picking at them every now and then.

It was all she could do to stave off the panicked feeling threatening to set in.

Adora closed her eyes. “If you wanted me to come find you, why wouldn’t you _help me_ find you?”

Part of her was tempted to drift off to sleep right then and there. In that tranquil silence, dozing the night away seemed like a splendid alternative.

Forget the voice, forget the witch.

Her eyes fluttered open as a sudden brightness came to her attention.

Adora gazed up into the branches above to see what must have been hundreds of little lights twinkling in them. Soft yet enough to break the pitch black of the forest floor. As she gazed upon them, she noticed…they seemed to form a trail.

“Are these supposed to guide me?”

_Hurry. These take a lot of energy to maintain._

Quickly stumbling to her feet, Adora began a steady jog through the trees, following the trail winding its way through the branches. Soon enough, she could see a dim light ahead of her, growing brighter and clearer as she drew closer. The scent of wood and soil mingled with a new one: smoke.

 _A fire?_ Adora wondered. _Someone’s close…_

She brushed away the last bit of foliage in her path and stepped out into a clearing.

Her eyes landed on it immediately: the cottage. Directly across from her, a lantern shone lazily, perched on a hook outside the door. The windows, too, revealed a warm light from within its walls.

That had to be where they were. Whoever was talking to her. The supposed witch.

She walked forward, almost stumbling when her foot found itself plunging down into something wet and cold. The pond she hadn’t even noticed – how she missed it was a little perplexing even to herself – sparkled beneath the starlight, lily pads floating atop the surface and reeds lining the edges in uneven clumps.

Adora stepped back and shook off her foot. Thank god she’d opted to wear boots. She was spared from the water soaking her lower leg.

“You’re clumsy.”

Adora’s head shot up in the direction of the voice, feminine and a little raspy. Standing on the doorstep was a figure, swathed in a crimson-hued cloak, hood drawn so her face was indistinguishable. On her head, there were two odd lumps.

“A cloak, red like blood…” Adora whispered to herself. “Strange lumps beneath her hood, like horns…”

“It’s rude to talk about people like that. Especially when you don’t even know them.”

Adora blinked. “You could–”

“Yes, I could hear you. That’s going to be the part of all this that surprises you?”

She couldn’t quite put together a response. This had all been baffling, certainly, but…seeing a quite literal legend standing in front of her was another thing entirely.

The witch laughed quietly. “I like it. It’s refreshing. Come over here, would you? It’s too cold to stay out here.”

“Uh, yes ma’am.”

Adora made her way closer, careful not to step in the pond this time. Some part of her was absolutely terrified of coming any closer, of all the rumors and horror stories being true, but it was drowned out by the part of her that was so incredibly enraptured by whoever this supposed witch was, and what she wanted with Adora.

She followed the witch inside the cottage, glancing around in childlike wonder at the interior. It was quaint, lit by a few interspersed lanterns. The walls were lined with racks and shelves, littered with tools, jars filled with unknown substances, books, and other things Adora didn’t quite recognize. To the left there was a small fireplace, a few logs burning slowly inside. A cushioned bench and table sat in the corner next to a precariously stacked pile of books. Near that was a large storage cabinet, some dried herbs hanging from its knob, and beside that an oven. To the right was a door, most likely leading to a bedroom.

It was cluttered, yes. A little eclectic, certainly. But delightfully so.

“So cute…”

“Don’t think anyone’s ever called it that before,” the witch said as she rummaged around one of the shelves. “I usually get ‘creepy’. ‘Spooky’. And screams. Lots of screaming. Do the children in your town _always_ have to be so loud?”

“So you really are _that_ witch. The one the kids always have stories about.” Adora frowned as a realization hit her. “Wait, have you been scaring them on purpose?”

“Tch. Please. They come into my house when I’m not home, and then they lose their minds when I get back.” She pulled a small box down from the shelf. “Their own fault for being so nosy. I’m the one who came out here to be away from everything, and they _still_ come and bug me. Ridiculous.”

Adora stifled a laugh. “Well, when you put it that way…”

“You haven’t asked yet, you know.”

“Hm?”

“You haven’t asked why I called you here.”

“Oh…right. I, uh, suppose I got distracted.”

“With a stranger. In said stranger’s home. In the middle of the forest. After being guided by a voice in your head.” The witch stared at her a long while before laughing softly, shaking her head. “You’re an odd one.”

“Is that a compliment or an insult?”

“Let’s go with the first one.”

“Okay…so why _did_ you call me here?”

“You already know.”

Adora blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You know.”

“I…don’t think I do.”

“Huh. Well, you’ll figure it out eventually.” The witch walked over to the bench, taking a seat and setting the box on the table. She glanced back at Adora. “You can have a seat, you know.”

“Oh. Yes. Thank you, uh…do you have a name?”

Perhaps it was her imagination, but Adora swore she saw the lumps on her head twitch at that. She couldn’t help but wonder what was actually beneath the hood…

“…Catra,” she finally responded.

“Catra…” Adora repeated with a smile. “That’s so pretty.”

“Heh. And you?”

“I’m Adora.”

“Adora…suits you.”

“Really?” Adora finally took a seat beside her on the bench. “People always told me it was weird growing up.”

“No weirder than ‘Catra’.”

“I don’t think your name is odd at all.”

Catra looked down at her lap. “Well. I suppose it wouldn’t be, from your perspective.”

“What do you mean?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

“Alright…”

“Anyway,” Catra quickly deflected, “you must have questions.”

Adora went along with it, for now. “So many. How does this even work?”

“The magic, you mean?”

“Yes. Is it something you can learn? Are you born with it?”

“It’s possible to learn, yes. Easier with innate ability.”

“Which one are you?”

Catra bristled again. “Rather personal there…”

“Is it?” Adora offered an awkward attempt at a grin, chastising herself internally. “I wouldn’t have guessed that would be something sensitive.”

“Asking a witch the source of her powers…you don’t do that.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. You didn’t know.”

“Um…okay, what about spells? How do they work?”

“Don’t know how to describe it. You sort of just sense the energy around you. The energy inside you. Give it form and project it outward.”

Adora’s eyes widened. “Like when you sensed my ‘signal’. So you thought what you wanted and sent that to me?”

“Exactly. That’s how I was able to speak to you.”

“Wow…” Adora smiled again. “That’s incredible. So back in town, did you sense my energy from that far away?”

“Yes, actually. When you said–”

“ _Oh_. When I said I’d love to see you…”

“ _There_ it is. So you aren’t _that_ dense.”

“Hey!”

Catra laughed heartily, squeaks slipping out at the height of her bursts. Adora smiled at that, an odd giggle or two escaping her own lips. The hood of Catra’s cloak slipped back a bit, giving Adora her first glimpse of her face.

 _Gorgeous_ was the word that sprang to mind instantly. Catra was _gorgeous._

An upturned nose, cheeks smattered with freckles, eyes that were indeed two different colors – one a vibrant blue, the other a hypnotic near-topaz shade – with a few darkened curls falling around them. All of it adorned with a big grin as Catra worked to quell her laughing fit.

“I _like_ you, Adora. You’re so fun to mess with.”

“Well. I think I’m okay with it if it brings a smile like that to your face.”

Catra sat bolt upright at that. She tugged her hood down further, shielding her face from any shred of visibility once more.

Adora looked away, mentally kicking herself. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you…”

 _I messed up_ again _?_ she thought. _I’m the worst…_

“It’s fine. I’m just…not ready to be seen yet.”

“Huh?”

“Please don’t ask about it.” Catra balled her hands into fists. “Please.”

Adora held up her hands in a surrendering gesture. “I won’t. I promise.”

“…Thank you.”

“Of course.” Adora made to say something else, but was interrupted by the loud grumbling of her stomach. “Ah, sorry…I haven’t eaten much today…”

“Oh. Hungry.” Catra stood up and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a pan of bread and a jar of what looked like jam. “It’s not much, but I have this to offer.”

“ _Perfect_.”

Chuckling softly at Adora’s enthusiasm and grabbing a knife, she brought it over and set it on the table in front of her before reclaiming her seat. Adora dug in eagerly, quickly slicing off a piece and unscrewing the top of the jar. She forgot manners completely, opting instead to simply stuff her face as quickly as possible.

“You weren’t kidding about being hungry…”

Catra’s awe-struck voice halted Adora in her frenzy. She swallowed her current mouthful and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry…”

“No, no.” Catra sounded amused. “It’s cute. Authentic.”

“You don’t think it’s ‘unladylike’?”

“Pfft. Who cares about things like that?”

“A lot of people…” Adora took another bite, speaking around it. “Too many people. Even my sister. Well, she’s my _cousin_ , technically, but we’re as close as sisters. She and basically everyone else tell me to ‘stop shoving my face’. It’s ‘unbecoming’.”

“Well they’re all dumb and can piss off.”

Adora nearly choked on her bread. “ _What_?”

“You heard me.” She could see Catra’s toothy grin from beneath the hood. “They can piss off.”

“I’d _love_ to see their reaction if you said that to their faces.”

“If I ever meet them, I promise you I’ll do it.”

“Would you ever? Go into town, I mean?”

Catra hesitated before responding. “Maybe.”

“What would make it a ‘yes’?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Well…” Adora brought a knee up, hugging it for support. “I suppose…I worry you might be lonely out here all by yourself. I think maybe you’d like seeing all the people. Browsing the shops. Laying out in the sun.”

“I get sun here too, you know.”

“Yeah, but…not like out there.”

“I doubt it’s that different.”

“What about shops? It has to be hard getting all your necessities out here.”

“I manage.”

“But still, the people. Aren’t you lonely? I just think it’d be so great for you to be around other people–”

“Like I said, _maybe_.” Catra stood. “It’s late. You should rest here for the night. You can head back in the morning.”

Upon saying that, Adora realized just how tired she was. Her eyelids felt tremendously heavy, and a yawn worked its way through her.

“Yeah, that’s probably best…sorry if I was too pushy.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just…I’ll get there when the time is right.”

Catra made for the closed door, hesitating with her hand over the knob. She looked back over her shoulder, allowing Adora to see her eyes once more. They truly were beautiful…Adora smiled softly at the sight.

“…Good night, Adora.”

“Good night, Catra.”

“Adora? Adora? Hello?”

“Mm…just a little bit longer…”

“You should really be heading home, you know.”

Adora opened her eyes slowly, squinting in the morning light. Her eyes slowly adjusted enough to see a crimson-cloaked figure standing above her.

“Catra…” She sat up and rubbed her eyes. “So it wasn’t all a dream…”

“Definitely not. You should be heading home before anyone worries.”

“I know, I know.” Adora yawned. “Just give me a minute.”

“Actually…” Catra grabbed the box she left on the table. “Before you go. I have something for you. Meant to give it to you last night, but…well. You needed rest. Both of us did.”

She handed it over to Adora, who opened it curiously. Inside lay a simple compass.

“A compass? I’m not _that_ bad at finding my way…”

Catra chuckled. “You are, but that’s not what it’s for. The needle doesn’t point north.”

“Huh? Where does it point then?”

“When you’re here–” Catra pointed the same direction as the needle, “it points in the direction of town. When you’re in town–” she pointed at the floor, “it points toward here.”

Adora’s face lit up. “You put a spell on it?”

Catra nodded. “That way…you can choose. Whether or not you want to come see me again.”

“I do. I will. Soon.”

“I…really?” Catra sounded surprised. “I can’t say I was expecting that…”

“Why?”

Catra elected to ignore that question, it seemed. “I’m glad it will be of service to you. You really should be going now. Before your sister gets the whole town searching for you.”

Adora stood up, looking at the compass once more. “I’ll be back. Sooner than you think.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

Adora smiled and took her hand in her free one, shaking it eagerly before making for the door.

“Goodbye for now, Catra!” she called out over her shoulder.

As she left, she heard a soft reply of, “Goodbye for now.”

Adora followed the compass back to town. True to Catra’s word, it pointed her there easily, steady and sure.

 _Handy,_ she thought. _This magic stuff is pretty awesome._

She carefully pushed open the door to her house, wincing as it squeaked and groaned from the movement. Maybe, just maybe, on the off-chance that Mara didn’t even notice she left, she could avoid any kind of confrontation.

“ _Adora_.”

_So much for that._

Adora met the eyes of a silently fuming Mara. “Ah, hey…morning…”

“Where on _earth_ have you been?”

“I was just–”

“You went to the woods, didn’t you?”

“…Yes.”

“ _Adora_ , what were you thinking?” Mara walked over and placed her hands on her shoulders, concern showing more strongly than anything else. “I _told_ you how dangerous it was. Please tell me you didn’t find anything…”

_Oh no. Oh no. I’m going to have to lie. Oh no._

Adora offered a smile she hoped didn’t look as obviously forced as it felt. “No, I didn’t.”

“Then why were you gone so long?”

_Why do you have so many questions?!_

“I stopped to rest and, uh, fell asleep…but it’s fine! I’m fine! It’s no big deal.” She paused before adding on, “And I’m sorry. For not listening to you.”

Mara sighed and pulled her into a warm hug. “It’s okay…I’m just glad you’re okay…”

Adora hugged her back, resting her head on her shoulder. “How’d those rolls turn out yesterday?”

“Amazing.”

“Well, it was Hope’s recipe after all.”

“Mhm. They won’t be as good today, but you should have one for breakfast.”

“I’d like that.”

Mara let go and headed into the kitchen, Adora following close behind before taking a seat at the table.

“Do you want butter with it?”

“Obviously.”

“So. How _was_ sleeping in the woods?”

Adora laughed. “Surprisingly comfortable.”

“Ha. Not sure I buy that one. Weren’t you cold?”

“Not really.”

“Hm. Alright then.” Mara brought over the plate of remaining rolls, the butter, and a knife, and took a seat across from Adora. “If you say so.”

Adora picked up one and sliced it in half. “Did you end up taking any of these over to Hope?”

“Mhm.” Mara’s eyes softened in that way they always did when talking about her. “She said they were almost perfect.”

“Wow. That’s a lot, coming from her.” Adora spread some butter on the halves and took a bite. “Okay, she’s right, these are _amazing_.”

“Aww. I’m glad you like them.”

Adora smiled as she ate, a comfortable silence falling between the two of them. Her mind began to wander, back to Catra and all the secrecy that she seemed to surround herself with. But also, it wandered to Mara’s words from yesterday…

Adora cleared her throat. “So hey, can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“Can you tell me… _why_ you were so scared about me finding something?”

Mara grimaced. “You _just_ got back, Adora. Why?”

“It’s the one part I can’t figure out. It doesn’t make sense to me. I can’t force you, but…I want to know.”

“I told you not to even think of it.”

That was true…

“Impossible. It was on my mind all night.”

Mara let out a long sigh and held her head. “Of course…”

“How was I supposed to not?”

Mara huffed. “Self-control, generally.”

“Well _sorry_ , you told me to never talk about something with zero explanation.”

“I understand, Adora, but…” Mara took a deep breath, holding for a moment before releasing. “ _If_ I tell you. You don’t speak a word of it to anyone. This remains inside this house, and we do not speak of it after. This is only to quell your curiosity. Understood?”

Adora perked up, nodding. “Of course. Our secret.”

“Alright then.” Mara leaned her elbows on the table and closed her eyes. “This was a long time ago. You were only around 4 or 5 I think. You were with mom at home. I went to the market to buy some ingredients. On my way back, I saw…”

“What? What did you see?”

“A woman and a young girl. Probably around your age. The woman was…you know what. She _cursed_ that poor girl. I saw it happen. Her body began to shift, and transform.”

Adora’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I didn’t get to see entirely. I don’t know what the end result was. But the girl made this _inhuman_ noise and ran off into the woods, and the woman gave chase.”

“So that’s…”

“Yes. I’m very certain the rumors are about her. And I’m scared, Adora. Scared for your safety should you go in there.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Adora closed her eyes. “It makes sense.”

_But that doesn’t sound anything like Catra…and she looks too young to have been an adult when I was that little. But she’s the witch the kids seem to know about…_

“Exactly. So please. Promise me you’ll never go in there alone again.”

“Wait though. Did you see the woman’s face?”

Mara blinked. “Why?”

“…Curious.”

“Well. No. She wore a hood. Red, like the children say about the one in the woods.”

_Anyone can wear a red hood! That doesn’t mean anything!_

Adora felt a swell in her chest. “So you don’t actually know what she looks like.”

“And why should that matter?” Mara’s eyes narrowed. “Adora, is there something you’re not telling me?”

_Uh oh._

“Nope. Just wondering if she matched what all the children say.”

“Oh.” Mara relaxed, but her face remained skeptical. “I see. In any case, please promise me you won’t go back into that forest alone.”

Adora nodded. “I can make that promise.”

_Sorry for the half-truths, Mara…but it’s not alone if I’m meeting someone._

Mara smiled softly. “Thank you…”

“I’m going to my room now, okay? Still a little tired from all the walking.”

“Of course. I’m home all day today. Call if you need me.”

“I will.”

Adora stood and headed into her room, plopping on her bed and staring up at the ceiling, mulling over what Mara had said.

 _Catra can’t be that same witch. There’s no way. But then…who_ is _Catra?_

Adora went to see Catra again the next day, much to Catra’s surprise.

“I wasn’t expecting you,” she said when Adora knocked on the door, donning that red cloak once again.

“I said soon!” Adora smiled and stepped inside. “Your own fault for not believing me.”

“I suppose.” Catra closed the door and rested her back against it, watching as Adora took the bag from around her body and set it on the table. “What’s that about?”

“Oh! I thought there were a couple of things you could use. You know, since you don’t get into town all that often.”

“You didn’t need to spend your time and money on me…”

“I wanted to.”

Catra watched in silence as Adora withdrew various items. Little containers of sugar, honey, a couple of books, a hairbrush (convenient, as hers had recently broken). Small things, nothing immensely valuable. But Catra knew just how much thought Adora must have put into this.

“I don’t have any way of repaying you for this.”

Adora shook her head. “Catra, you don’t have to. I _wanted_ to do this.”

“If you insist. But, if there _is_ something I can do…you may ask.”

Adora paused at that, seeming to consider. “Well…”

“What is it?”

“There’s something I’d like to ask you, if that’s okay?”

“Depending on what it is.”

Adora met her eyes. “My sister told me about something she saw a long time ago…a witch cursing a little girl. It didn’t sound like you, and I don’t think you’re old enough for that to be the case, but…it wasn’t you, right?”

“No.” Catra balled her hands into fists. “That wasn’t me. But I do know who it was.”

“Does she live in these woods too?”

Catra gave a tight-lipped smile. “No, but she _is_ six feet under them.”

“Oh…”

“And if you don’t mind, we’re ending that conversation there.”

_I don’t want to think of her…not right now._

Catra grabbed the hairbrush from the table and twirled it around in her hand. It seemed like something that would fetch a decent price. Carved with care, lacquered wood. A swirling design adorned the back, somewhat resembling a fern. Simple but elegant.

Catra would admit, she rather liked it.

“Thoughtful of you.” She looked back up at Adora. “How much did this cost you?”

Adora waved her off. “That’s not important.”

_Expensive, then._

“You shouldn’t spend your money on someone you don’t even know. That’s a pretty stupid decision, to be blunt.”

“You’re right,” Adora agreed. She smiled. “But that reaction tells me you’re someone I don’t mind spending my money on.”

Catra stared. “…You’re utterly odd.”

“Well. Aren’t we both?”

“You like turning it right back around on me, don’t you?”

“More that I want to hear more about you.”

Catra raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Anything. Where you grew up, what your favorite food is, where you’d go if you could go anywhere in the world…I just want to know more about you.”

Why did Adora want to know all this? Why did Adora even bother seeking her out in the first place? She didn’t understand her, truly.

“Can I ask why?” Catra gestured to the table, covered in little gifts. “Why do all this? Why ask all that? Why do you want to spend time with me? Why on earth do you want to know about me?”

Adora paused for a moment to gaze down at her feet before raising her head once more. “You fascinate me.”

Catra stared once more. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“I don’t know why,” Adora began, “but there’s just something about you. I want to know more. I feel like…maybe we were supposed to meet. I don’t know. But I want to. If you ever want me to stop, I will.”

“…You’re utterly odd, Adora. But fine. Carry on.”

Adora smiled brightly, and Catra swore it was more radiant than the sun itself. “Thank you.”

“No need for that.”

“I’m going to thank you anyway.”

“You’re stubborn, aren’t you?”

“And you’re not?”

Catra stifled a small laugh. “Maybe we _were_ supposed to meet.”

“You think so too?”

“Yeah. To annoy each other so much one of us eventually _has_ to cave in and leave the other alone.”

“That’s _mean_.” Adora’s eyes held a playful glint. “But if it’s a competition, I _will_ win. My prize will be getting to see you whenever I want.”

“A terrible choice, truly. But that better be a promise to put up a good fight.” Catra smirked. “No fun winning if my competitor isn’t on my level.”

“Oh, it’s a promise alright.”

“I’m holding you to that, princess.”

Adora blinked. “Excuse me?”

Catra gave her ponytail a gentle tug. “Your hair. Fairytale princess blonde.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Adora shook her head and laughed. “Alright, then. Likewise. Show me a good time.”

“Oh I will. That’s a promise.”

“Good!” Adora fixed her ponytail, though it was seemingly unaltered by Catra’s doing. “Actually, if that’s the case. There’s something I’d like to know more about.”

“You can ask. But I reserve the right not to answer.”

“Could I maybe watch you?”

Catra blinked. “Excuse me?”

Adora’s cheeks flushed. “Ah, sorry, poor phrasing…I meant with magic. Can I watch you do magic?”

“Oh. You wanna see how it works?”

“Yes!”

“You’re…enthusiastic.”

“It’s just so _interesting_!” Adora grinned and gestured at a particular shelf, where many of Catra’s books on spells and potions sat. “Just the titles of these alone are so incredible. ‘Incantations for Luck and Fortune’. ‘Fauna and Its Magical Properties’. ‘Proper Spellcasting Technique’. Tell me that _isn’t_ the most amazing thing you’ve read!”

Catra gave a smile, more out of bewilderment than joy. “They’re just informational. Learning material. They’re not exactly fun.”

“No, but _magic_ certainly is.”

“I promise you it’s not as fun to watch as you think it will be. It’s a lot of silence, focusing, carefully measuring. Sometimes I mumble words that I have to say as I do it.”

Adora’s face morphed into a pout. “Yeah, but can’t you show me some fireballs or something?”

“This is _real_ magic, Adora.” Catra couldn’t help but giggle. “I’m not some warlock in a book. I’m a real living, breathing witch.”

“There’s a difference?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Oh. Well, even better then!” The grin returned once more. “I don’t know a _thing_ about your kind of magic then. There must be so much you can show me!”

“They’re not parlor tricks, you know.”

“I know. I don’t want that. I want to know the kind of things you do. Like how you talked to me in my head, how you made those little lights happen. All the things you do.”

Catra crossed her arms. “Almost sounds like you want a damned lesson.”

“…Is that possible?”

She looked Adora over for a long moment, focusing on her energy. She sensed a very strong positive energy from her yesterday, of course, but she hadn’t exactly been looking for anything out of the ordinary. But now…

“You certainly seem to have some ability in you. You could probably pick up at least a few basic spells.”

“Really? Do you mean it?”

“Yes, but…” Catra looked away. “I’m really not a teacher. That’s not something I’m good at.”

 _Nor something I wish to be good at,_ she thought.

“You don’t need to be. I mean…a teacher would imply structured lessons, right? What if you just…showed me how to do a spell or two every time I came to see you?”

Even only knowing her for a day, Catra could tell Adora was nothing if not persistent. Running off into the woods despite warnings, coming back to see Catra the very next day. Certainly, too, she’d just keep badgering Catra about this every time she came to visit.

“…Fine. _But_.” Catra held up a finger. “I am not your teacher, mentor, or anything else. You are never to refer to me as such. This is simply a friend doing a favor for another friend.”

Adora’s eyes lit up. “We’re friends?”

“I assumed as much. Unless you don’t want–?”

“No! No, I do!” Adora smiled at her. Catra could swear she felt the warmth emanating from it. “We’re friends.”

Catra couldn’t keep her mouth from turning upward. “Good. In that case, I’ll show my friend how to cast a good luck charm.” Catra reached onto the shelf from before and grabbed her copy of _Incantations for Luck and Fortune_ , flipping it open to an early page. “There are more specific and powerful ones, but a general good luck charm is pretty simple.”

Adora leaned over the book to read the passage. “Does it just make you lucky?”

“More that it just prevents bad luck. You won’t have the greatest day of your life, but you certainly won’t have a bad one.”

“ _Woah_. People should use that every day.”

Catra laughed. “Many people do.”

“Do you?”

“No, I don’t. Hardly ever.”

“Why’s that?”

“I was once told that messing so much with the balance of things brings its own kind of punishment in due time.” Catra cleared her throat. “That’s more superstition than anything, but…I’ve done fine without it, save for every now and then.”

“I see…who told you that?”

Catra paused, debating whether to say. “…My mentor.”

“You have a mentor?”

“ _Did_. Past-tense. Now, let’s learn this charm already.”

“Oh. Alright.”

“For now, I’m going to help you focus your energy.” Catra held her hands out, palms up. “Take my hands.”

Adora did so after hesitating a moment. Catra gripped them gently and closed her eyes.

“If you close your eyes and concentrate, you should be able to feel a little ball of warmth, warmer than the rest of you. Usually in your core. Can you feel it?”

“…I can.”

“Good. Keep your energy focused there, and repeat after me: I place the charm upon this body, for luck and prosperity.”

“I place the charm upon this body, for luck and prosperity.”

“I bid good tidings hello, and bad tidings farewell.”

“I bid good tidings hello, and bad tidings farewell.”

“May fortune smile upon this body today.”

“May fortune smile upon this body today.”

Catra smiled as the warm energy intensified briefly, before fading back to normal. She opened her eyes to see Adora looking back at her, mouth slightly agape.

“You felt it, didn’t you?” Catra asked.

“Does that mean it worked?”

“Mhm. Very well. You’ll have no bad luck the rest of the day. I have to say, I…I’m a little impressed.” Catra gave her hands a gentle squeeze before releasing them. “That was very good for a first attempt. Well done.”

Adora gave yet another smile, brighter than the sun itself. “Thank you so much, Catra. Really.”

“No need to thank me. You did it yourself. I just helped.”

“Wouldn’t have done it at all without you though.”

“Heh. True enough. Just use it responsibly.”

“I will! I promise.”

“You were gone all day,” Mara noted as Adora walked through the door. “And without a word to me.”

“Ah, my bad…I must’ve forgotten to mention it.”

“Where _were_ you?”

Adora felt a surge of panic well up in her. She’d completely forgotten to think that through! Of _course_ Mara would notice if she just disappeared all day. What on earth was she going to tell her?

“Adora? I need to know.” Mara gazed at her with nothing but worry and concern. “This isn’t like you.”

“I’m sorry, Mara. It completely slipped my mind. Bow and I made arrangements to see each other. A lot, actually.”

Mara’s face softened immediately. “Oh, Bow? What are you two doing?”

“Ah, he’s teaching me archery!”

 _Adora, you idiot, what are you_ thinking _?!_

“Oh!” Mara smiled. “That has to be so much fun. You must’ve been practicing rather hard, being gone so long.”

“Yes! I’m not very good though.” Adora laughed softly. “I only managed one shot that landed anywhere near the target.”

“You’ll get the hang of it.”

“Practice makes perfect, right?”

“You’ve got it.” Mara made a beckoning motion before ducking into the kitchen. “Come on, dinner.”

Adora ducked in and took a seat at the table.

_She actually bought that…that good luck charm really came through. I’ve got to talk to Bow about this._

“You want me to teach you to shoot?” Bow asked with a raised brow. “Not that I wouldn’t be happy to, but that’s not something you’ve ever been interested in before. What changed?”

Adora waved him off with a laugh. “Oh, well, you know. Just trying to expand my skills. Broaden my horizons. I think I might be good at it.”

“Adora, no offense, but…I really don’t buy that. What’s up with you? Ever since you went into the woods the other day, you’ve been acting different. Speaking of, you never actually told me what came out of that.”

“Ugh, why do you have to be so _smart_?” Adora glanced around briefly, making sure no one was within earshot. “Okay, so…maybe something happened.”

Bow’s eyes widened and he grabbed her by her biceps. “What?! What happened?!”

“…I met the witch.”

“You _what_?!”

“Shhhh!” Adora put a finger over his lips, frantically whispering, “Not so loud!”

Bow leaned away and lowered his voice to match. “Okay, okay! But _explain_.”

“She’s not at all like what the rumors say.” Adora smiled as the thought of Catra came to mind. “She’s kind. And smart. Maybe a little distant. And so lovely…”

“Uh, Adora? Did you walk into the forest and fall in love or something?”

Adora laughed. “No. It’s not like that. She’s just…I can tell she has a good heart. I saw her again yesterday, and I still felt the same.”

“Did anything happen? Did the witch…?”

“ _No_ , Bow. She didn’t do anything. And her name is Catra.”

Bow slowly let go of her. “Okay…well, why did you go to see her again?”

Adora leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. “Mm. How do I explain it…I find her fascinating.”

“That’s it?”

“Well, I also want to be her friend. I don’t think she sees much in the way of other people. Unless you count little kids being terrified of her. She has to be lonely. I can’t imagine, living out there all alone…” She opened her eyes and looked at him. “I don’t like the thought of her alone. She smiles and laughs with me around. I don’t think she does that without me.”

“And you want me to teach you so you have an excuse to go see her.”

“Please?”

Bow stared for a long while before he responded. “…You have a good heart, Adora.”

Adora perked up. “Does that mean you’ll do it?”

“I will. But I’m not going to go easy on you, you know. These are going to be tough lessons!”

“I’m up for a challenge.”

“Do you even know how to hold a bow properly?”

“…That’s lesson one, right?”

“…We’ll work on it.”

Adora waited a few days before visiting again. Catra couldn’t quite hide the fact that she was, indeed, very pleased to see her once more. Her more competitive spirit wanted to act a little more calm-and-collected. But it seemed to be pretty heavily outweighed by the part of her that was undeniably happier whenever Adora was around.

She hoped, too, that there would be more visits in the days to come.

“Hello again,” Adora greeted with a smile as she stepped inside.

“Hello again.” Catra glanced at the bag around her body. “More gifts?”

“No, no. I had a feeling you’d refuse if I brought more.”

“You’d be correct. What’s in the bag then?”

“I was _smart_ and brought some light provisions for myself.”

Catra felt a smirk slip onto her face. “For once you thought ahead.”

“Right, sorry. I was supposed to think about food when there’s a disembodied voice in my head. Yes, supplies were certainly my utmost priority.”

“When you’re going into the woods? Yeah, they should be.”

“You really love to make fun of me, don’t you?”

“It’s my duty, princess.”

Adora laughed. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And yet you seem to like it. Now _that_ is ridiculous.”

“Mm. Maybe. In all seriousness, would it be alright if I brought by small things? You’re doing something kind for me, I feel bad not returning the favor.”

“Adora…”

“Please? Nothing fancy or expensive, I promise. My sister bakes a lot, I was thinking of bringing a small portion of her batches. Or maybe necessities? Or maybe something else small you’d like?”

Catra sighed deeply. “You won’t let me say no, will you?”

“I mean…no, most likely not.”

“ _Only_ if they’re small then. Nothing you spent good money on.”

Adora smiled and pulled Catra into a hug. “Deal!”

Catra stumbled, caught off-guard. She hadn’t been held in a very long time. It was odd and perhaps a little uncomfortable, but…she didn’t exactly mind it. It was simply new.

Adora thankfully released her after a moment. “So. You said we’d make a potion today?”

“Mhm. A potion of invigoration. It fills the drinker with energy instantly. Great for days when you’re extra tired. Also the easiest potion I know.”

“That sounds _amazing_.”

Catra took her over to the stove, already burning with a pot atop it. On the surface beside it were several containers of ingredients, all of which Adora recognized to her surprise. They were mostly ordinary plants.

“These are the ingredients?”

“Yes. I already measured everything out for you, so we can just focus on proper mixing and imbuing it.”

“You don’t just mix it and get a potion?”

“Gods, no. You have to put magic into it too. If you could just mix some things together in a pot and get a potion, would the common folk be so afraid of magic?”

“…You do make an excellent point.”

Catra chuckled. “So, you’ll want to start with the base. That’s the water. Pour it into the pot, then add the anise seeds.”

Adora picked up the pitcher and carefully poured it in, sprinkling the anise seeds in after. “Okay.”

“Then the chervil and parsley.”

Adora nodded and did so. “And the angelica and rosemary?”

“You’ve got it.”

“This seems a little too simple,” Adora noted as she poured the remaining two ingredients in. “I thought it would be dangerous.”

“It can be if you don’t do it right. Or if you mix it in wrong.”

“…Noted.”

Catra smiled. “So, we already have the stovetop heated. You’ll start stirring it, clockwise. As you do, you’ll find that same energy point from before. The warm spot. Focus your energy as you stir.”

Adora took the spoon from beside her and began stirring as instructed. She closed her eyes and focused on finding that same spot from before.

“Catra?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t feel it.”

“Hold still.” Catra stood behind her and gently placed one hand atop Adora’s as she stirred, the other on her shoulder. “Just like before. Find that spot. Feel the energy inside you.”

Adora smiled softly, the warmth from Catra’s hands seeming to awaken that warmth in her core once again. “Found it.”

“Good. Keep it there. Funnel that energy into your stirring.”

After what felt like an eternity, Catra finally stopped her. Adora opened her eyes and looked back at her to ask why, but…

Their faces were remarkably close. Adora’s nose almost touched Catra’s at this distance, and Catra’s eyes bored into hers. There was something mysterious in their depths, something that Adora couldn’t quite pin down.

“Is, uh…is everything okay, Catra?” she finally asked.

Catra blinked slowly, as if she hadn’t been quite all there. “Yes…yes. We just need to let the brew sit now.”

“Oh. I did it then?”

Catra smiled. “You did.”

Adora couldn’t tell if it was her imagination or not, but she swore she saw Catra’s eyes linger on her lips for a moment. A rather long moment.

…Silly. As though Catra would have any reason to stare.

 _Just because_ you _were staring at her lips doesn’t mean she was staring at_ yours _._

Catra cleared her throat before letting go, stepping back from her and drawing her hood down a bit further. “Excellent work. You definitely have a talent for this.”

Adora couldn’t help but feel a little sad at the loss of warmth. “…Thanks.”

“I’ll, um, bottle it up for you when it’s done. You can pick it up next time.”

“Right…okay.”

“You know, I forgot, I’ve got some things I need to do. Sorry to cut this short…I’ll see you later, Adora.”

Without giving her a chance to respond, Catra was out the door and out of sight. Adora stared at the opening, wondering if she should wait for her before deciding that Catra probably wanted her to leave. With a sigh, she pulled out her compass and headed outside to begin the trek home.

“Later, Catra…”

“So, how’s Catra?”

“Oh. She’s good.”

Bow frowned at Adora’s tone. “Just good?”

“Yeah? What’s wrong with that?” Adora fired, missing the target spectacularly. She groaned and went to retrieve the arrow. “She’s fine, and we’re fine. Everything’s fine.”

“Adora. I know you better than that.”

Adora picked up the arrow and walked back over. “Yeah, well, maybe you don’t.” She took her mark and knocked the arrow once more. “There’s nothing going on, Bow.”

“I don’t believe you.”

She fired again, still missing by a wide margin. “I’m not asking you to ‘believe me’, but I _am_ telling you everything’s fine.”

Bow stepped in front of her and gently took her free hand, offering her a soft smile. “Adora. I can tell you’re frustrated about something. You don’t have to tell me what, but please don’t lie to me.”

Adora sighed. “Bow…”

“Adora.”

“Ugh, _fine_. It’s not fine.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I just…” Adora let go of his hand and plopped down into the grass. “I just think I did something wrong somehow.”

Bow took a seat beside her. “How so?”

“She was teaching me how to make a potion, and she was really close. We sort of…stared at each other. Then she bolted out.” Adora hugged her knees and rested her cheek atop them. “She probably didn’t like me staring, and I understand that. But I don’t understand _why_.”

“Oh…Adora, I maybe have an idea.”

“Hm?”

“I think she maybe wanted to kiss you.”

Adora shot up straight. “What?”

“I mean, I wasn’t there. I didn’t see it. But from what you said…”

“No way. We’re friends.”

“I could see someone getting embarassed because they wanted to kiss their friend.”

“Bow…”

Bow held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. “I’m not saying that’s factual. I’m just saying it’s _possible_.”

“…Maybe. But I doubt it.”

“You’re allowed to.”

“That’s not what it was.”

“Okay.”

“We’re just friends.”

“I believe you.”

“Good.”

“…We can be done with practice if you want.”

“…Thanks.”

Adora visited again the next day. Catra was outside this time, cloak on as always, wading in the shallows of the pond. She spotted Adora as she entered the clearing and waved.

“What are you doing?” Adora asked as she jogged the distance over to her.

“Centering myself.”

“Centering yourself?”

“Mhm.” Catra shifted her weight, the water rippling a tad around her ankles. “When I have trouble finding my central energy, sometimes this helps. Though…” Adora could see her grimace under the hood. “I’m not a fan of water.”

Adora laughed a little at that. “It’s just a little bit.”

“Still water.”

“Well…” Adora sat down in the grass to unlace her boots.

“What are you doing?”

“Joining you.”

“Oh. Yes, it would probably do you well too.”

“I’m doing it so you’re not doing something you hate alone.”

Catra seemed taken aback by that. “Why?”

“It’s easier to do stuff you don’t like when you have someone by your side.”

“…I suppose it would be.”

Freshly barefoot, Adora stood and waded in with her. She smiled at the feeling of the stones beneath her feet, the soft embrace of the water. She looked over at Catra.

“See? Better with a friend, right?”

“…Yeah. You’re right.”

Adora closed her eyes and focused on that energy center. She felt Catra take her hand in hers, once again sending that core of energy bursting forward.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed,” Catra spoke, barely above a whisper, “but it’s stronger when we touch.”

“Yeah. What does that mean?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe that thing you said. ‘We were supposed to meet.’ Maybe this is why.”

“Mm. I like that idea.”

“…I do too.” Adora opened her eyes to see Catra staring at her. “I feel a connection with you, Adora.”

Adora felt a smile creep onto her face. “Me too.”

“I’m glad you wormed your way into my life.”

“Not the best way to put it.”

“That’s the way you’re getting.”

“How incredibly ‘you’.”

“You like it.”

“I do.”

Adora made it a habit to visit Catra at least twice a week. Catra grew to really enjoy her company. She’d bring sweets and books as little gifts, little knickknacks and necessities, and Catra would show her a little magic in return. They’d sit and read together, they’d wade in the pond together, they’d talk and laugh for hours together…

Adora was the first person in a very long time that Catra let in. And she was feeling rather glad she did.

Where Catra was secretive, Adora was open. She had nothing to hide, and was honest to a fault. It was incredibly endearing.

Catra wanted to be the same way for her.

“…I can tell you more.” Catra raised her eyes from her book and looked over at Adora, who sat beside her on the bench. “About that witch.”

Adora’s eyes lit up, but still she shook her head. “No, you don’t…you don’t have to. I don’t know the story, but I can tell it’s not one you like.”

“It’s fine.” Catra met her eyes and held her gaze. “I trust you. I’m okay with telling you. At least a little bit.”

“As long as you’re alright with it…then yes. I’d like to know.”

“Well. That monster was my mentor.”

“You _learned_ from her?” Adora’s voice was incredulous.

“She was the only person I had.”

“What about your parents? The rest of your family?”

“Never knew them. I was told my mother died during childbirth. My father supposedly abandoned me shortly after.” Catra closed her eyes. “That witch was the only person who wanted me. She said she sensed power in me.”

“So she was like your mother.”

“Closest I’d get. But I would _never_ call someone like her a mother. Mothers shouldn’t hurt their children when they’re not perfect.”

“I…I have no clue what to say…” Adora bit her lip. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Catra reassured. “That’s honestly not the worst.”

Adora’s eyes widened. “Do _not_ tell me there’s more.”

_How I wish there wasn’t._

“Well. Remember the girl your sister mentioned? The one who got cursed?”

“No…it wasn’t…”

Catra laughed, but it lacked any sound of joy. “Yes. It was me.”

“ _Why_? Why would your _mentor_ do something like that?”

“Got frustrated with my progress. Said I wasn’t learning quick enough. Whatever that meant. So she got frustrated, placed a curse on me, and then tried to pretend everything was fine. She really tried to keep teaching me after that, if you can believe it.”

Adora wrapped her arms around herself, as though trying to support herself. “When you said she was dead. Was that you?”

Catra shook her head. “No. That was justice. And wolves.”

A hard silence fell over them. Adora couldn’t quite look at her, and some part of Catra panicked. Had she said too much? Scared Adora off?

After a long, excruciating moment, Adora spoke.

“I feel terrible for saying it, but…” She met Catra’s eyes. “She deserved what she got.”

“…Yeah.”

“Catra, if it’s okay…can I ask you something else?”

“I might not answer. But you can ask.”

“What was the curse?”

Catra looked away. “…Not answering. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. It must be pretty personal…”

“I just don’t need someone else to think those things of me.”

_Shit._

Catra regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth. She’d said too much.

“Think what things?” Adora asked.

Catra drew in a deep breath. “That I’m a freak.”

To her surprise, Adora took one of her hands in hers. “Impossible. I know we don’t know each other _that_ well, but I can tell you’re good. You have a good heart, Catra.”

It was hard for Catra to believe that, but somehow, coming from Adora, it felt a little different.

“I…thank you, Adora.”

“That being said…will you tell me sometime?”

“Sometime. Yeah. Sure.”

Mara seemed to be waiting for Adora to get home. Arms crossed, face hardened.

“Everything okay, Mara?”

“How was practice today?”

Adora blinked. “Um. Good. It was good. My aim is getting _way_ better.”

“Good. I have a question about that, actually.”

“Yes?”

“If Bow has been teaching you all day, then why did I see him in the market?”

Adora froze. She stared up at Mara. Her eyes were ice cold.

“I…”

“Answer me, Adora. _Where have you been_?”

“…In the woods.”

Mara went pale. “You _did_ meet her, didn’t you?”

“You don’t understand, Mara! She’s not the same witch! She’s actually the one who’s been cursed!”

“A likely story!”

Adora shook her head. “No, it’s true! She’s so kind, and sincere. She’s so gorgeous, inside and out…she’s not dangerous.”

“She _is_ and you are _not_ going to see her again.”

Adora didn’t register what happened. The next thing she knew, she was running down the road, toward the woods. Mara yelled something indistinguishable after her. She barely heard it.

She just needed to get to Catra.

A knock on the door startled Catra. She opened it hesitantly, before seeing a familiar face behind it. She swung it open fully.

“Adora? Why are you back?”

She was red in the face, and panting heavily. “I…didn’t know…what else to do…”

She stepped over the threshold before immediately falling forward. Catra caught her with ease, pulling her up to her feet.

“ _Shit_ , Adora. What happened?”

“Ran…”

“All the way here?”

Adora nodded with a laugh, which quickly turned into a cough. Catra quickly helped her from the entry into her room, laying her on the bed. She untied her cloak and pulled it off.

“Stay down, I’ll be right back.”

She rushed to grab her pitcher of water and a cloth. She returned to Adora quickly, sitting beside her on the bed. She placed the cloth in the water, giving it a quick wring out before placing it on her forehead. Adora’s eyes closed at the feeling.

“Oh, that’s nice…I’m not normally such a wimp about running…I must be tired…”

Catra gently brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. “Running miles through the woods in the middle of the night…why would you do something so stupid?”

“Mara. My sister…she found out.”

“That you’ve been coming here?”

“Mhm.”

“Shit.”

Adora looked up at her, already looking a little more lucid than a moment before. “I didn’t know what else to do…needed to see you.”

“Well…if you want. You have a place here.”

Adora closed her eyes again and smiled. “Staying here with you. That sounds nice.”

“Right now though, you need to sleep.”

Catra made to stand, but was stopped short by Adora’s hand in hers. She looked back down at Adora, her eyes shining with some indiscernible emotion.

“Stay with me.”

“…Alright.”

Catra lay beside her, drawing her hood a little more firmly over her head. Adora closed her eyes once again, seemingly pacified.

“Thank you, Catra.”

“Shut up and rest, Adora.”

Adora awoke the next day feeling like she’d been mowed down by a stampeding bull. She sat up with a groan, holding her throbbing head in her hands.

“Damn.”

“Morning, princess.”

Adora snapped her head up to look at Catra, sitting beside her in the bed.

“Catra…I…what happened?”

“You barely told me. Mara found out and you came running. Literally.”

“Mara…” Adora squeezed her eyes shut. “I don’t want to go home. What if I can never see you again? I can’t even bear the thought…”

“Then don’t.” Catra brought a hand to her cheek, drawing her attention. She met Catra’s eyes, looking earnestly into hers. “I told you last night. You have a place here. It can be you and me, away from the world. No one else. Just the two of us.”

“Catra…”

“What do you think?”

“…It sounds amazing. But I’m sure my sister would come looking for me.”

“That’s easy enough to deal with. Did you forget that we’re both witches?” Catra ran her thumb over her cheekbone. “Barrier spells aren’t too hard. They’d never find us.”

“Really?”

“Really. I promise. We could be safe here. Together.”

“I…wow…so…”

“So?”

“…Okay.” Adora slowly smiled. “Okay. I’ll stay here.”

Catra’s entire face lit up. “You mean it?”

Adora laughed and placed a hand over Catra’s, still on her cheek. “I do. As long as you’ll have me.”

“You have a place here forever.” Catra glanced away a moment before meeting her eyes again. “If that’s what you want. You certainly don’t have to. But…if you wanted. You could.”

“Catra?”

“Yes?”

“That sounds incredible.”

Catra closed her eyes. “I’m so glad.”

It felt so right. Adora by her side, their hands intertwined, that warm energy in her core that always felt a little warmer whenever they were together.

Catra didn’t know how it could get any better.

Until it did, as Adora’s lips pressed against hers.

It was only for a moment. A beautiful, perfect moment. Catra didn’t dare open her eyes, for fear she’d ruin it.

“Sorry.” Adora was still close enough that Catra could feel her breath. “I don’t know why I did that.”

Catra slowly opened her eyes to look at her. “Do it again.”

“I…what?”

Catra smiled softly. “Do it again.”

Adora’s face was torn between delight and awe as she leaned in to connect their lips once more.

It was the best feeling Catra could imagine.

After about a week’s time of Adora staying there, she began to be…skeptical.

 _“Why are you still wearing that cloak?”_ she’d asked.

Even Catra could admit, it was odd of a person to wear a cloak all day, every day. She had her reasons, of course, but…

Adora deserved to know.

As they sat by the pondside, Catra looked over at her.

“Hey, Adora?”

“Hm?”

“I…I wanna show you something.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“Well…” Catra gripped one edge of her cloak’s hood. “I want to take off my cloak. But…”

“But?”

“You can’t laugh. Or scream. Or…have any bad reactions.”

Adora gave her a confused look. “Um. Why would I do that?”

“Just promise you won’t, okay?”

“Alright, I promise.”

Catra brought the other hand up. Closing her eyes and steeling herself, she pulled the hood off.

Adora blinked at the sight that greeted her. Catra’s face, of course, lovely as it was. Her hair, those unkempt curls that seemed to stay that way no matter how much smoothing Catra attempted (not as though that was very much). Adora would argue that bit of wildness was part of her charm. But also…

“Are those…cat ears?”

One of said ears twitched at that. Catra slowly opened her eyes and glanced over at Adora.

“Yeah,” she finally answered. “They are.”

“Are they real? How’d this happen?” Adora’s eyes widened. “Wait…this…is this the curse your mentor put on you?”

Catra stared out at the pond. “Yeah. Can’t tell you how long I tried to figure out a reverse spell. I’m not even sure if there _is_ one.” She untied her cloak and let it slip off her shoulders, revealing a matching tail as well. She flopped back in the grass and stared up at the sky. “At least I can take that damned cloak off now. It was way too hot. I’m surprised I lasted this far into the summer with it on.”

Adora looked down at her before laying beside her. “Thank you for telling me, Catra.”

“Uh…yeah. Sure.”

“I mean it. That took a lot of courage. Also…”

“Also?”

“…They’re really cute.”

Catra glanced over at her. “What?”

“Your ears and tail.” Adora met her eyes briefly before looking away again. She hoped her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. “They’re cute.”

“ _That’s_ your takeaway.”

“Is that bad?”

Catra was silent for a moment before letting out a breathy chuckle, eyes fixing themselves on the sky once more.

“Not bad. Just very you.”

Adora scooted closer and kissed her cheek. “And you like that.”

“Mhm. I do.”

“So…do they act like real cat ears?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if I do this…” Adora reached up and slowly scratched behind one of Catra’s ears, earning a rather loud purr. “Oh gods, that’s so adorable.”

Catra swatted at her hand to try and hide her blush. “It is not!”

“It is!” Adora smiled at her. “Why were you so worried about these? I don’t know how anyone could ever think you look freakish like this.”

“That’s because you’re a _witch_ , Adora. How many regular people do you see walking around with a tail?”

“Admittedly not many.”

“There’s your answer then.”

Catra looked over at Adora, biting her lip. Something she recognized by now as one of her “thinking faces”.

“What?”

“I’ve been wondering,” Adora started, “about the possibility of us maybe living in town. Together.”

“ _What_?”

“I mean, I came out here to be with you. But what I could be with you _and_ my sister? What if she could see how wonderful you are?”

“Adora…”

Adora ran a hand through her hair. “I know. I know. You’re afraid of what people would think. But what if I was there with you?”

“That doesn’t _change_ it.”

“You don’t need to give me an answer now. But…would you consider it? Please?”

“…Fine. I’ll consider.”

Adora smiled and gave her a soft kiss. “Thank you.”

“You’re lucky I like you.”

“I know.”

It took about a month before Adora finally got an answer.

“Okay,” Catra said one night. “I’ll go.”

Adora’s eyes widened, setting her book down to give Catra her full attention. “You mean it?”

Catra nodded slowly. “Yeah. I’ve…thought a lot. I think it’ll be okay. As long as you’re by my side.”

“Catra…” Adora flung herself at her, clinging tightly. “You have no idea how happy this makes me…”

Catra chuckled as she held her. “I think I might.”

“We’ll go whenever you’re ready, okay?” Adora kissed her forehead. “No rush.”

“How about tomorrow?”

Adora stared with disbelief. “Tomorrow?”

“I told you, I’ve thought about it a lot. I’m ready.”

“…Have I ever told you I love you?”

Catra’s face flushed red as she looked into Adora’s eyes. “…You have not.”

“Well then,” Adora kissed her. “I love you.” Another kiss. “So much.” Another. “So very much.”

Catra laughed. “Okay, okay, I get it! You’re ridiculous.”

“And you _like_ that.” Adora grinned. “You _love_ that.”

“…Yeah. I do.”

The next day, they strode out of the forest together, hand in hand.

And most importantly for Catra, without her cloak.

The passerby stared, certainly. But oddly enough, they didn’t seem to be afraid. Simply…skeptical. Curious.

Catra definitely wasn’t expecting that.

“…Better than I thought.”

Adora smiled and squeezed her hand gently. “See? I told you.”

“We still have your sister.”

“And it will be fine.”

“We’ll see.”

They approached the door to Adora’s old house. She took a deep breath before knocking twice. It didn’t take long for a woman to appear on the other side, eyes wide.

 _Well, I see beauty runs in the family,_ Catra thought.

“Adora…” Her eyes wandered over to Catra. “And…this must be…”

Catra offered an awkward smile. “The witch. Yeah.”

“Hi, Mara.” Adora smiled. “It’s been a while…”

Mara hesitated for a moment more before pulling Adora into a tight embrace. “Gods, I was so scared…I thought I’d lost you…we looked _everywhere._ ”

“Ah, yeah, sorry about that. We…sort of made sure we wouldn’t be found.”

“Magic?” Mara shook her head. “Wait, ‘we’?”

Adora laughed a little. “Oh, right, I never got to mention. Catra taught me.”

“You learned _magic_?”

“Are you mad?”

Mara looked between Adora and Catra. “I’m…just glad you’re safe. You’re home now, right? For good?”

Adora nodded. “Yes, on one condition.”

“Being?”

“Catra stays too.”

Mara met Catra’s eyes for the first time, staring into them as though searching. “You really aren’t the witch I saw when I was younger. So who are you?”

“Well…” Catra’s tail swished behind her. “That little girl you saw get cursed? That was me.”

“So you were telling the truth.”

Adora frowned. “Why would I have lied?”

“How was I to believe that?” Mara shook her head. “Regardless. What exactly is it you want from my little sister?”

“We have a special connection.” Catra squeezed Adora’s hand for support, Adora squeezing right back. “And I’m lucky enough that that connection has become even stronger and more special. Adora is…” She glanced at her and smiled softly. “She’s the person I care about. More than anyone else. I don’t want to imagine life without her.”

Mara gazed at her with, to her surprise, what seemed like compassion.

“Do you love her?”

Catra nodded. “I do.”

Mara turned to look at Adora. “And you love her?”

“I do.” Adora smiled brightly at Catra. “I really do.”

Letting out a long sigh, Mara finally cracked the softest of smiles. “I suppose…I can give this a try.”

“You’re the best, Mara.” Adora hugged her tightly. “I know you’re going to see how wonderful she is.”

“I’d better. Now just…come inside already.”

Adora led Catra inside and to her room. Catra collapsed onto the bed almost immediately with a loud sigh.

“Being in public is ridiculous. How do you do that all the time?”

“You’ll get used to it,” Adora reassured. “It’ll just take time.”

“I’d _like_ to get used to this bed.” Catra closed her eyes. “It’s so much softer than mine.”

“Well it’s ours now.”

“Ours…”

“Mhm. This room is ours too.”

Catra smiled. “It is.”

“I take it you’re okay with that?”

“More than okay.” Catra opened her eyes to look up at her. “…Thank you.”

Adora smiled brightly and lay beside her. “You don’t need to thank me.”

“But I do.”

“Well you don’t need to say it all the time.”

“Then how about like this?”

Catra gave her a soft, slow kiss that Adora all but melted into.

“That works,” Adora mumbled against her lips. “That works just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feel free to come say hi on tumblr @akari-hope or Twitter @_AkariHope_


End file.
